Les adieux du roi d'Hyrule
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: (spoile de la fin de Wind waker) Le roi d'Hyrule avait pris une place importante dans la grande aventure qu'on peut vivre dans Wind Waker, ce fut déchirant de lui dire adieu après toute l'aide qu'il a apporté.


**Disclamer :** Tout ce qui est relié au monde de zelda n'est pas a moi, bien sûr

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS est né d'un sentiment bizarre que j'ai ressentis la première fois que j'ai fini Wind waker et qui me poursuit a chaque fois que je fini Wind Waker. Vous savez, quand j'ai fini ce jeu, dès que je rallumais la console pour y jouer, je savais que ce ne sera plus comme avant. Même si je recommence mainte et mainte fois l'aventure, il n'y aura plus le même sentiment qu'on avait durant la toute première aventure.

* * *

"Ah... aaaah... Le... Le vent... Souffle..."

Je lâchais sans réfléchir cette épée que j'avais plantée dans le crâne de Ganondorf. Le gérudo qui était à l'origine du kidnapping de ma petite sœur, celui qui avait enlevé la princesse Zelda avait perdu le combat. Il se changeait petit a petit en pierre, c'était mieux comme ça, c'était mieux qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, comme ça le mal ne pourrai plus se relever pour faire ces agissements. Mais, même en sachant tout ça, je regardais la scène avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte... J'avais réellement fait ça ? Même si c'était le mal en personne, je l'avais changé en pierre avec l'épée légendaire ? Je ne me rendais pas spécialement compte de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir. Ce questionnement fut rapidement stoppé par un grand coup de fatigue, surtout morale. Je soupirais avant de me prendre le bras

"HEY!" Hurla Zelda tout en se rapprochant de moi

Je ne pouvais plus tenir et m'écroulais dans ses bras, les yeux fermer et la jeune princesse ayant du mal a me tenir. Je n'arrivais plus a pensé a quelque chose en particulier, je me posais plein de questions, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur nous de devoir battre ce mal ? Pourquoi ma petite sœur, c'était fait kidnapper a la place de cette princesse ? Pourquoi comme par hasard le chemin de cette princesse avait croisé le mien ? Était-ce le destin ? Je n'aurai pas de réponse, je crois. Je sentais Zelda vouloir me relever, j'ouvris les yeux, et me redressais, sans aide. En face de nous : le roi D'hyrule. Avant mon combat contre Ganondorf, il avait demandé a ce qu'on détruise son royaume, et il avait demandé aux dieux de donner un avenir a Zelda et a moi. Pourquoi voulait-il détruire son royaume ? Il était attaché a sa terre... Hein ?

"Mes enfants ! Écoutez moi ! J'appartiens au passé, et j'en suis nostalgique"

Je fixais sans voix celui qui m'avait guidé depuis le début de mon aventure, celui qui m'avait repêché alors que ce fichu oiseau m'avait envoyé valsé dans la mer. Au fond de moi, je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer... C'était bizarre...

"Depuis que j'ai été rappelé sur cette terre, pas un jour ne s'est écoulé sans que je pense à mon Royaume d'antan. Tout mon être est lié a ce Royaume. Sans doute, était-ce d'ailleurs mon seul point commun avec Ganondorf ! Mais..."

Je commençais a comprendre que c'était la dernière fois qu'on le voyait. Il allait sans doute partir avec son royaume. Je ne pouvais pas admettre ça, comment... Comment pouvait-il nous dire adieu comme ça, après tout ce qui c'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas juste rentrer avec nous ? Il aurait sans doute trouvé sa place sur la grande mer, elle était bien assez vaste pour que chacun trouve ça place.

"Je veux que vous ayez toujours, vous, le regard tourné vers l'avenir. Peut-être que la vie ne vous offrira rien d'extraordinaire ? ... Quelle importance ? L'avenir vaut en tout cas la peine que vous découvriez ce qui vous réserve... "

La vie nous avait déjà donné quelque chose d'extraordinaire, elle nous avait permis de voyager, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, voir d'autres horizon. Même si c'était dans un contexte de possible fin du monde, ou de grande menace à cause de Ganondorf. Peu de personne pouvait ce vanté d'avoir fait tout ça, cela aurait été bien différent si j'étais resté toute ma vie sur l'île de l'aurore.

"Adieu"

Lorsque j'ai entendu ça, ce fut un choc. Celui qui m'avait toujours épaulé n'allait plus être à mes côtés. Et... Égoïstement, j'ai pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas nous laisser tombé comme ça. Mais... Il avait ses raisons de partir...

"- Nous autres, adultes, vous avons laissé un monde bien tourmenté... Pardonnez-nous de ne pas vous avoir laissé un monde meilleur !

\- Mais... Vous pouvez venir avec nous ! Nous avons un bateau ! Nous finirons bien par trouver où reconstruire le royaume d'Hyrule ! C'est vrai..."

Ma gorge était serrée, je n'arrivais pas à parler pour soutenir Zelda. Nous pouvons retrouver un endroit pour reconstruire l'ancien Hyrule, comme cela le roi n'était pas obligé d'être engloutis sous la mer, au côté de son ennemi jugé, celui qui avait déjà détruit par le passé Hyrule. Le roi fit un petit sourire en entendant la proposition de Zelda

"C'est gentil à toi... Mais... Le Royaume que vous construirez ne sera pas Hyrule... CA SERA VOTRE ROYAUME !"

L'eau tombait sur nous, et nous engloutissait. Par peur, j'avais fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, Zelda et moi, nous étions entourés comme d'une bulle qui nous protéger et permettais de respirer. Nous commencions petit a petit à remonter a la surface. Je me penchais pour voir ce que le roi d'Hyrule devenait ; il se tenait droit et nous fixait. Sans doute, préférait-il garder la tête haute, pour si jamais on repense à lui. Je garderai toujours en mémoire qu'il était un homme digne et respectable près a tout pour ses convictions et surtout pour que le monde se porte mieux. Je tendais la main, dans l'espoir qu'il me la rattrape, comme pour lui donner une dernière chance de partir avec nous. Le roi d'Hyrule me tendit aussi la main et lorsque j'allais la prendre il baissa la sienne, il s'était sans doute résigné à appartenir au passé

"Allez mes enfants."

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans la mer a côté de la jeune pirate qui m'avait accepter dans son équipage le temps que je retrouve ma petite sœur. Cette dernière était sur le mât du bateau en me faisant un grand signe de la main, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipage, Médolie était aussi présente comme Dumoria. Alors... Tout était fini ? Je devais rentrer sur mon île natale, mais... On ne pouvait pas vivre nos vies comme avant, après avoir vécu une si grande aventure. C'est sans doute pour ça que Tetra, son équipage et moi, nous avions repris la mer après avoir déposé ma sœur a ma grand-mère. J'ai repris la mer sur Lion Rouge... Lion rouge qui n'aura plus jamais les yeux ouverts ou qui ne me parlera plus jamais pour m'aider...

"LEVEZ L'ANCRE ! QUE PERSONNE NE SOIT A LA BARRE ! Que... Le vent décide notre cap."

 _Nous devions construire notre royaume._


End file.
